Grey Skies With A Chance Of Steamed Up Windows
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Black*Star's in the middle of his usual training session when Tsubaki arrives home, wet from the rain outside. Seeing her in dripping wet clothes and seeing him glistening with sweat sparks something inside the two of them. They try to ignore it but as the storm gets heavier, and a secret fear of thunder surfaces, those feelings become harder to ignore. For NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts


**Story number 2 of my 50,000 Smuts Challenge, another Soul Eater Story this time featuring Black*Star and Tsubaki. This is (in my head) the sort of prequel to the stories I wrote last year 'Say Goodbye It'll Make Me Want To Kiss You' and 'A Little More 'Sixteen Candles', A Little Less 'Touch Me'' but you don't have to have read either of them to understand the context. Black*Star is a little OOC but I imagine that this is what he's like when it's jsat him and Tsubaki. Anyway I'll shut up now, enjoy :D**

Tsubaki hummed absentmindedly to herself as she walked home from the market, her arms laden with groceries. She was glad to have an excuse to get out of the house for a while and the weather seemed to be holding out today. Plus they had really needed more groceries as she had been looking in the cupboard and thinking 'well this is super out of date, I guess we're eating this today' for about a week now. She was a little surprised that Black*Star hadn't noticed the slightly odd taste to the food recently but then again it was Black*Star; as observant as a rock.

She, on the other hand, was looking forward to finally having a mean that wasn't comprised of left-overs well past their sell by date. This was one of the problems with working for the DWMA: occasionally she and Black*Star would be out of the country for a couple of weeks and when they came home most of the food would be out of date and they wouldn't be able to afford fresh food until their pay checks came through. Tsubaki despaired of it sometimes but they were still able to make rent at the end of the month so she knew she shouldn't complain about it too much.

Plus she liked living with Black*Star; it was nothing if not amusing. The two of them had been friends and partners for nearly six years now and he was very different from the crazed monkey-boy who had been screeching on the school roof the first day they met. He had matured, both in temperament and build, and he had also mellowed somewhat – now when he tried to sneak up on her he would succeed more often than not rather than end up with a shuriken in the face. He was still hot-headed, thuggish and had a huge God Complex but Tsubaki had always been able to look past that as she knew that underneath it was he was kind, caring and quite sweet.

She smiled to herself, hugging the bag of groceries a little tighter to her chest. Even when he was a lot louder and crasser she had always had a soft spot for him – it was one of the reasons she had agreed/asked to be his partner in the first place. There was just something about him that she had always found particularly endearing.

She stopped suddenly, feeling something wet hit her face, and looked up. What had been a beautifully clear sky was now filled with ominous looking black clouds, threatening to burst. She held out her hand to catch another raindrop as it fell into her open palm. This wasn't good; if it started raining now she didn't have an umbrella and she was still a good fifteen minutes away from home. She continued walked, picking up her pace slightly.

Luck, however, was not on Tsubaki's side that afternoon as she had barely made it to the end of the road before the heavens opened and it began to pour with rain. She clutched the grocery bag, bent her head against the rain and broke into a run. She wasn't that far away from home, she thought, she could make it before the rain got too heavy. Although as she felt her clothes already beginning to cling to her from the wet and the cold seeping into her skin, she thought that was optimistic wishing.

* * *

><p>The heavy metal song that had been blaring in Black*Star's ears when he had been working his way through his set of press-ups came to an end. He pushed himself off the floor for the final time and flopped into a sitting position. Six hundred and fifty was good enough for one set and he still had sit-ups to add to that so he'd still get the full effect of a decent workout with that.<p>

He pulled his i-pod out of the back pocket of his shorts and flicked it on, changing the song from some wanky piece of jazz music Soul had stuck on there after professing that his musical taste was uncultured (tsk like Soul could in any way talk about being uncultured; Black*Star had seen his secret stash of Nickleback CDs). He flicked through the mass of metal albums until he came to one that was both long enough for a proper workout and had good enough guitar riffs to get his heart pumping.

He slipped it back into his pocket and wriggled round into a sitting position (quite thankful that he knew he was alone in the house as he always looked like a doof when he did that) and let his top half flop to the floor. He prepared himself to begin the second half of his workout when a quieter part of the music allowed him to hear the sudden onslaught of rain against the window.

Black*Star pulled himself into a sitting position and stared out of the window at the rain, slamming down on the pavement, coming down like a waterfall. He blinked out at it before biting his bottom lip slightly as he watched it. Tsubaki hadn't come home yet – this he was sure of as she would have come and said hi to him when she returned – and had she taken an umbrella with her?

He shook his head, whether she had or she hadn't there wasn't a lot he could do about it about it at this moment in time. He had no idea where she was likely to be and her phone had gotten broken (through no fault of his own, although he may have accidentally dropped it into the sink while handing it to her) and been sent for repairs so he had no way of contacting her. He resumed his previous position, ready to begin his work out; if she needed him she would find a way of contacting him. He hoped she was ok though.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Tsubaki closed the front door, placing the grocery bag on the floor then shaking the excess water out of her hair and off her clothes before she began the difficult task of peeling off her water logged shoes. The run home had been made that much more difficult by the fact that her shoes had absolutely no grip on them and she had nearly slipped over and face-planted the floor about four times.<p>

She leaned a hand against the wall of the hallway to support herself as she shrugged out of the cheap canvas. When she finally did manage to remove it she looked at it with a sigh; there was a hole wearing its way into the bottom and the insole had practically dissolved. There wasn't much hope that these were salvageable. She sighed to herself before beginning her struggle with the other, she wanted to get theses off and get into a hot shower as quickly as possible before she ended up catching a cold.

"Tsubaki," she heard Black*Star call from the living room. "is that you?"

"Yeah," she called back. "I'm home." She managed to struggle out of the shoe and inspected it – yep, these were definitely unsalvageable – as Black*Star stuck his head around the doorframe and into the hallway.

"You ok?" he asked stepping out to lean his elbow against the wall. "I saw the rain."

"Yeah," Tsubaki laughed her usual soft laugh. "I was an idiot and forgot to take an umbrella out with me. I got us dinner for tonight it might me a bit waterlogged though."

"That's ok," Black*Star shrugged grinning. "the Great Black*Star will eat anything." He wanted to add 'as long as you've cooked it' as he really did love her cooking although he was worried it might come out sounding a little too sappy. Tsubaki laughed again.

"I know." she stated. She bent down to pick up the grocery bag and Black*Star couldn't help his gaze following the movement. He had always known that Tsubaki was pretty – hell her breasts alone reduced most guys to incoherent messes – although it was only recently, once he had grown up a little more, that he had started to take notice.

"You need a hand with that?" he asked, his voice a little strained as he took in the fact that her wet clothes were sticking to every contour of her body, accentuating the curve at the bottom of her spine that slipped into her wonderfully toned backside. He was also pretty sure he had seen her nipples through her shirt, hard and pressed up against the confines of the cold, damp cloth. He couldn't take his eyes off her but he knew he had to. Partially because she was his partner, she had just run through rain to get home and was probably uncomfortable in wet clothes and he was being a pervert.

"No it's ok," she smiled, shaking her head. "I'll put these away and then go have a shower before I start dinner if that's ok?"

"Sure thing." he grinned broadly, rubbing the back of his head. "I could stand to get a few more sit-ups and stuff in anyway."

"Ok…" she breathed and it was only then that she noticed that Black*Star wasn't wearing a shirt. He had been in the middle of working out when she had come in and hadn't bothered to put it back on, she realised. There was a light sheen of sweat on his chest, glistening in the artificial light from the bulb hanging from the ceiling, and showing just how much he had filled out in recent years.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, as she fought the urge to reach out and touch him. These days he was much closer to her own height than he had been when they first met and now their lips were practically level with each other's. It would be so easy to just lean over and kiss him but she knew that was a stupid idea; it could ruin their whole partnership for one thing and it would make living together really awkward if he didn't feel the same way about her.

Their eyes met and they both realised that they were standing a lot closer to each other than they had originally thought they had been. The air around them felt electric, static with supressed feelings and desires, and all it would take to break the spell would be for one, or both of them, to close the distance between their lips.

"So," Black*Star said clearing his throat and taking a step back towards the living room. "you should probably get in that shower. You'll get a cold if you stay in wet clothes for too long."

"Yeah," Tsubaki nodded pushing her own thoughts of how good her partner looked in his current state and how she'd like nothing more than to kiss him. "I'll give you a shout when dinner's ready ok?"

"Awesome." Black*Star beamed hoping that his face didn't look as flushed as it currently felt. Tsubaki smiled at him before brushing passed him and into the kitchen. Black*Star didn't move until he heard the faint noises of her putting away the things she had bought, wanting confirmation that she was preoccupied before turning back towards the living room and ramming his head as quietly as he could into the edge of the door frame.

* * *

><p>"You're such a fucking pussy!" Soul's text read after Black*Star had told him about what had happened when Tsubaki had returned home that afternoon. He growled. The rest of the afternoon and all through dinner Tsubaki had been occupying his thoughts and he had barely been able to concentrate on anything. Once he had escaped to the solitude of his bedroom he had sent a text message to Soul and told him the whole sorry story. He was beginning to wish he hadn't bothered now.<p>

"I want your advice dick-muncher!" he typed back angrily. "If I wanted insults I would have gone to Kid."

"Please, like Kid knows anything about women." was Soul's almost instantaneous response. Black*Star scrunched his lips in agreement.

"Good point, now are you going to help me or not?" he asked. He tapped his phone absently against his chin as he waited with baited breath for Soul's immanent pearls of wisdom.

"Here's what you do," Soul told him and Black*Star hopes rose only to be dashed seconds later as he read the rest of the message. "strap on a pair of balls, stop being such a fucking girl about this and stick your dick in her." He resisted the urge to crush his phone in his fist.

"That's great advice, thanks," he replied when he'd calmed down. "so how are things going with Maka? You told her you want to fuck her yet?"

"I'm working on it." was Soul's reply after an incredibly long pause.

"Whatever." Black*Star said aloud to himself dropping his phone onto his bed. He flopped down onto the mattress and lay, listening to the sound of the rain pounding against the window. His phone went off again. Without getting up he grabbed it and held it above his head.

"Listen, dude, I know how much you like her," Soul's message read. "and I know you've got the same reservations about screwing up your partnership that I have with Maka but you might as well just tell her you like her. What have you got to lose? You'll never know unless you go for it."

Black*Star sighed, staring up at the words on the screen. Soul did have a point: he wouldn't know unless he dove in and told Tsubaki that he was actually super in love with her and wanted to have a huge wedding and about eight kids and a dog and a minivan. He shook his head. Maybe going that far right now was coming on a bit strong, maybe tone it down until, you know, they'd had at least one date or something.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the storm outside had gotten more violent until a flash of lightning ripped the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. Black*Star jumped violently dropping his phone, causing it to slam against his forehead painfully. He sat up rubbing the spot where it had hit and stared out of the window until another fork of lightning flashed. He counted the seconds until the accompanying thunderclap boomed overhead and he closed his eyes, shaking.

This was so embarrassing! He rubbed his eyes, trying to steady his rapid breathing. He should have left his headphones in as soon as he realised that there was a chance the rain would escalate into a storm but he hadn't thought about it. Thankfully he was at home and there was no chance of anyone coming over and finding out that the Great and God-like Black*Star was actually terrified of thunderstorms. If Soul or Kid found out they would never let him live it down!

More thunder rumbled outside, getting closer and closer with each passing second, and Black*Star wanted nothing more than to curl up underneath his duvet and hide like he had done when he was little. The temptation was almost two great as another loud peal made him jump and shake again but a soft tentative knock at the door made him quickly pull himself together.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked through the door, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her. "Are you ok?" Shaking slightly Black*Star got to his feet and crossed the room to the door. When he opened it Tsubaki stood on the other side, in only a huge jumper, that looked about three sizes too big for her, and mid-thigh length shorts that she had definitely not been wearing at dinner and he felt his heart begin to beat faster, this time having nothing to do with the raging storm outside.

"I'm fine." he said gruffly. "You?"

"I'm ok," Tsubaki smiled. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." She was giving him a knowing look – she knew that he wasn't ok but she had the good grace not to say why. She was the only one who knew about his deep-seated fear, she was the only one he trusted enough to see his vulnerable side and not make fun of him for it or use it as blackmail against him. She leaned coyly against the door, when he failed to make any other response, and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." he replied his voice strained slightly from the thought of her in his room, on his bed, in less clothing than usual. It sent heat flooding to his face.

He turned, going over to sit on the edge of his bed and she followed suit, closing the door behind her. Wordlessly she sat down on the mattress facing his side, folding her long legs underneath herself. She looked so damn cute. He should say something, he should definitely say something. If there was ever a time to begin the 'let's get married and have seventeen children' conversation it was now.

Just as he opened his mouth to begin stringing together his heartfelt confession of love and insanity, another flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky outside the window. Black*Star closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the following boom of thunder. It came but it wasn't as loud as the other's had been, it was muffled somewhat and it was only then that he noticed the warm feeling on either side of his head covering his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tsubaki smiling at him, her arms stretched out towards him.

Slowly he reached his own hands up and placed them over his ears, feeling hers already there. He wrapped his around hers – they were so small and delicate compared to his – entwining their fingers together. He slowly moved her hands away from his ears, making sure to keep their fingers linked the entire time. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he and Tsubaki gazed into each other's eyes neither knowing what to do or say next. He wanted to say something; he wanted to think of the one perfect thing to say in this situation to make it less tense and awkward.

In the end he didn't need to. Another boom of thunder shook the room and, reacting on instinct, Black*Star closed his eyes and grabbed a tighter hold of Tsubaki's warm hands, pulling her towards him and pressing their lips together. He was so wrapped up in the moment he didn't realise what he had actually done until he felt her hands clench his and he pulled away, opening his eyes.

Tsubaki's eyes were wide with surprise and confusion and Black*Star immediately dropped her hands as if they were on fire. Once they were free she reached up to gently touch her fingers to her lips, all the while never taking her eyes off him.

"Black*Star…" she began softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to stare at him in surprise.

"I'm so sorry," he began hurriedly, interrupting her, trying to cover up that he had just made a massive mistake without really thinking it through in the first place. "I wasn't thinking I…" He was cut off by another clap of thunder. He screwed his eyes closed again, in fear and self-loathing, before his body stiffened as a warm pair of lips pressed against his own. He opened his eyes just as Tsubaki pulled away. Had that just happened? She seemed to draw into herself as he continued to stare at her, biting her lip worriedly. "Tsubaki…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry!" she began hurriedly, cutting him off the exact same way he had her only moments before. "That was really stupid of me, I just thought…"

"No it's my fault," he began, his words falling over each other as he tried to explain himself. "I know we're partners and everything and I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place…"

"I don't want to mess up our partnership because we work well together," Tsubaki continued over the top of him. "and I won't be able to find someone else who compliments me as much as you do and…"

"It's just difficult because you're so beautiful and wonderful and it's hard to concentrate around you sometimes…" Black*Star said not actually listening to what she was saying as they both continued to ramble while the other was talking.

"Because the truth is…"

"The fact of the matter is…"

"I love you!" they both said in unison.

As soon as the words were out of their mouths both of them stopped abruptly, realising, firstly, what they had just said and then that the other person had also said the same thing back to them. They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say; Black*Star's face heating up and Tsubaki staring at him in surprise before, finally, she broke the silence.

"You love me too?" she asked, looking for clarification.

"So much you wouldn't believe." he replied. He reached over and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you Tsubaki. I know it might sound like I'm coming on too strong but I've been feeling this way for so long and had no idea how to tell you because I didn't want to screw up our partnership."

"I've felt exactly the same way." Tsubaki told him, smiling happily. "I wanted to tell you how I felt so badly but I didn't think you'd return my feelings so I just kept quiet and hoped that they'd eventually go away." Black*Star chuckled.

"We could have just saved ourselves a lot of time and effort by just letting it all out and not worrying so much." he stated leaning back slightly on his hands.

"Probably." Tsubaki replied. She placed her hand on top of his, linking their fingers together. She looked up at him, her teeth still teasing her bottom lips slightly and Black*Star gulped. He really wanted to be the one biting her lip. "So," Tsubaki began making his gaze shoot up from her lips to her eyes. "what do you want to do now?"

"I really want to kiss you again." he replied.

"Then go ahead." she told him. Black*Star smiled, letting out a soft chuckle before leaning forward, gripping her fingers in his and pressing their lips together.

While their first kisses had been mad, desperate attempts to get some kind of repressed emotion off their chests this was soft and sensual. Black*Star's free hand reaching up to gently pull Tsubaki's hair out of its usual ponytail, so it fell around her shoulders like a sleek, black waterfall, before he tangled his fingers in it, pulling her closer to his mouth. Tsubaki moaned softly as he gently ran his teeth over her bottom lip, tugging lightly, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. The hand that wasn't entwined with his reached up to clutch at the fabric of his shirt, also pulling him closer.

As their tongues danced over one another Black*Star removed his hand from Tsubaki's to place it on her hip, giving the flesh a gentle squeeze. She pulled on his shirt slightly, pulling him down on top of her as he lay her down on the mattress; their bodies moving in synch with each other. His hand slowly slipped up the inside of her jumper, not enough to touch anything apart from the soft skin of her abdomen before he pulled back, disconnecting their lips.

"Is this ok?" he asked a little worriedly. "I don't want to push you into anything."

"It's fine," she smiled before using her hold on his shirt to pull him down again. "keep going."

"Ok." he breathed before leaning down to kiss her again. As their lips connected once again the hand under her jumper got a little bolder and slipped up over her ribs to just under her breast and he almost died right there and then. Sweet mother of everything holy and sacred she wasn't wearing a bra! How had he not noticed that until now? That jumper was incredibly deceptive.

With this knowledge he continued on the path his hand was taking and cupped her breast, running his thumb gently over her nipple. She gave a soft moan and pressed her chest up against his, slipping her free hand that wasn't occupied with his shirt down his back to grasp a handful of his firm backside, needing to touch something herself. Feeling her knead his flesh he rolled his hips over hers. She could feel his awakening erection rubbing against her and her stomach coiled.

Feeling bolder herself Tsubaki let go of his backside and slipped her hand underneath his shirt, feeling all the muscles in his back ripple at her touch. Her other hand travelled down the front of his shirt to the hem and began pulling it upwards. They broke apart momentarily for her to pull it off his head completely before reconnecting their lips once again.

There was so much pent up emotion in the way their lips and tongues moved against one another it was almost as if they were making up for lost time. A part of Black*Star thought that maybe they were going too fast, maybe he should stop and they should talk about this some more but, then again, if Tsubaki really wanted him to stop all she would have to do was say so and he would.

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki moaned softly, breaking apart for air as he continued to brush over her nipple with his thumb. "please, I need more." Black*Star grinned, that was all the confirmation he needed.

He sat back, pulling Tsubaki up into a sitting position with him, the hand on her breast trailing down her skin to the hem of her jumper, the other joining it. In one single motion he pulled the jumper up over her head and off, dropping it on the floor next to his shirt before raking his eyes over her body. She looked amazing! Flawless alabaster skin, perfect breasts with nipples hard in the cool air and from arousal and slender limbs he couldn't wait to feel wrapped around him.

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking her fingers into his hair to massage against his scalp as he began pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. His kisses trailed down her neck and over her chest, stopping only to swirl his tongue over the nipple he had previously neglected, and down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts.

He looked up at her, there was a light blush on her face and her chest was heaving as she fought for breath and he felt himself come undone. There would be times when he would want to shove her against a wall and take her roughly till she could barely stand, he wanted to do all manner of unspeakable things to her that he know would make that blush on her cheeks sink from light pink to deep red but for tonight he wanted to show her just how much he really loved her. All thoughts of the storm still raging outside were forgotten; Tsubaki was the only thing consuming his mind right now.

Teasingly slowly he popped open the button on her shorts and pulled the zip down, the sound echoing despite the rain pounding against the window. He kissed her hipbone as he slid his fingers inside both her shorts and her underwear, waiting for a moment to see if she would ask him to stop. When she gave only a soft whimper in response he pulled both down, brushing his fingertips over her skin as he did so. Once they were off he let them fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes and took in her naked form beneath him.

His throat closed and his cock stiffened to the point where it was painful and all he could do was stare at the love of his life lying, exposed beneath him. He placed his hands on her thighs running them up and squeezing the firm muscles he found there. Tsubaki trembled under his touch, soft gasps escaping from her lips and filling Black*Star's head with a hazy film of lust. Her skin was glistening and his entire body was screaming at him to just sink into her and take her to heaven and back but he wanted to make sure she was going to enjoy it.

Fingers trembling slightly he tried to steady his breathing as he reached out to press his middle finger into the wetness between her legs. She gasped softly, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, as he stroked up her slit to circle her clit. God, she was so wet! Black*Star swallowed, his eyes transfixed on her as he tried desperately to make his brain remember everything he knew about pleasing a woman. All he really knew was what he had learnt from Soul and Liz; not that he hadn't had offers but in the back of his mind he had always wanted his first time to be with Tsubaki, and now that dream was finally coming true.

He continued to draw mewls and whimpers of pleasure from her lips as he continued to stroke her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. His dick was straining against the confines of his boxers and if he didn't get inside her soon there was a good chance that his head was going to explode or he was going to have a heart-attack. Suddenly Tsubaki grabbed hold of the wrist that had been pleasuring her and sat up.

"I'm so sorry," Black*Star began apologising profusely, his face heating in embarrassment. "did I do something wrong?" Tsubaki leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"No," she whispered barely pulling away. "I want you. Make love to me Black*Star." Oh holy fuck! Those words whispered sinfully, yet so innocently against his lips, sent fire coursing right through his body and straight down to his cock, he couldn't actually hold out any longer and apparently she didn't want him to either.

His hands trembled as he undid the buttons on his shorts, finally getting them open and giving his cock some room to breathe. He stood up and swiftly pulled both them and his boxers off, seeing Tsubaki watch his every move. Before he dropped his shorts to the floor he pulled out his wallet and found the condom that Liz had given him specifically for this occasion then kneeled between Tsubaki's spread legs.

He could feel the heat between her thighs radiating onto his skin as he, by some miracle and sheer force of will not just cum right there and then, undid the condom packet and rolled the latex over his length. He leaned over her, positioning himself at her opening before pressing their lips together and sinking into her.

Both moaned into each other's mouths as he filled her completely. The feeling overwhelmed him and momentarily he was rendered unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything but revel in how tight, hot, wet and downright amazing she felt wrapped around his cock. After what seemed like an eternity Tsubaki rolled her hips up into Black*Star's and he pulled out to slide back in again.

Quickly, not wanting to waist a second of this amazing feeling, he built up a rhythm and as soon as he found it the moans were falling hard and fast from Tsubaki's lips as she struggled to pull air into her lungs. Black*Star took hold of first one wrist and then the other, pinning them to the mattress either side of Tsubaki's head and no sooner had he done that then her moans began to grow louder, less breathy, she clearly wanted to touch him and was frustrated and aroused that she couldn't.

He smirked to himself as he continued to plough into her, especially when he shifted his angle slightly and her eyes snapped open and she let out a silent scream. His lips attached themselves to her throat again as he continued to hit that spot, feeling her beginning to tighten around him. If that kept up he certainly wasn't going to last much longer.

"Tsubaki," he moaned into her ear. "I'm so close…"

"Me too." she panted. "Cum with me?" she begged. Balck*Star nodded against the join between her neck and shoulder.

"Ok." was all he could manage before, after one final thrust he felt her clench around him to almost a vice like grip. She let out a loud and keening moan as he pushed her over the edge and he groaned into her neck as she took him with her. He continued to thrust into her, despite the fatigue that wanted to consume his body, making sure that she rode out her orgasm until her moans began to soften, becoming lighter and more breathy, before he kissed her deeply and slowed his movements to a stop.

He waited a moment until they had both caught their breath before pulling out of her and rolling onto the mattress beside her. Fighting down the embarrassment that threatened to fill his face with blood, without looking at her, he pulled the condom off, tied it and dropped it into the bin beside his bed. Once that was over and done with he turned to her, grinning stupidly when he saw her smiling back at him. She cuddled up to him, pulling the blanket that he kept under his bed in case it got cold over them both.

"That was amazing." she sighed happily, resting her head against his chest, hearing his heart hammering its way back down to its normal tempo.

"Yeah it was." he panted still trying to regain his breath. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him, pressing his lips to her slightly sweaty forehead. "I love you Tsubaki."

"I love you too Black*Star." she said tilting her head up so that she could kiss him softly. He smiled down at her when they pulled away from each other's lips, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"We should get married." he stated without thinking. Tsubaki's eyes widened. Shit! He hadn't thought that through! That was the stupidest thing his could possibly have said in this situation.

"What?"

"Erm that is…" he hedged. "I don't have a ring or anything and it's way too soon and I'm being crazy and ignore me and I…" She silenced his awkward ramblings by kissing him softly once more. He stared at her with wide eyes, making her giggle softly.

"Ok." she replied simply. Black*Star grinned so hard he thought that his face muscles were going to rip. He wanted to say something clever, sophisticated, even remotely intelligent would have done but he was so elated he wasn't sure that he could make that happen.

"Awesome." was all he managed. Tsubaki didn't mind in the slightest. She giggled softly before leaning up to kiss him again, taking his hand and linking their fingers together, the storm outside completely forgotten.

**This lemon was a lot fluffier than I'm used to writing, hope it was ok :)**


End file.
